A power input cable for an electrical or electronic device typically can only be connected to the electronic device in a single way such that the power input cable extends away from the electronic device in one particular direction. It would be advantageous in some instances to allow the power input cable to be connected to the electronic device in more than one way such that the power input cable can extend away from the electronic device in more than one direction. For example, for power distribution units mounted in an equipment rack, there may be clearance issues associated with the equipment in the rack and/or with the rack itself. Further, the dedicated power source that connects to the opposite end of the power input cable may be provided in various locations relative to the power distribution unit.